


Yonekuni's valentine

by dragonndoggod



Category: Sex Pistols | Love Pistols
Genre: Drabble, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-02-23
Updated: 2008-02-23
Packaged: 2018-07-24 06:49:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 277
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7498308
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dragonndoggod/pseuds/dragonndoggod
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's valentines day</p>
            </blockquote>





	Yonekuni's valentine

Its not that Yonekuni didn’t like valentines day, its just that the lovey-dovey atmosphere never sat right with him.

Sighing, Yonekuni ignored the stares that followed him through the store. He didn’t know if it was because of the way he was dressed (he couldn’t help that he couldn’t keep warm in the freezing temperature) or because he was didn’t fit in, but he didn’t care.

He eyed the candy, cards and other gifts with contempt, none of that seemed to fit the idea of what he wanted to give his lover. With slight snort of disgust, he turned and left the store, braving the ice cold temperature to slowly make his way back home.

His pockets empty, Yonekuni entered his & Kunimasa’s apartment, not surprised to hear sounds come from the kitchen. Expecting his brother & Norio, Yonekuni was surprised to see his lover cooking in the kitchen.

Watching the wolf turn the stove down low to a simmer, Yonekuni’s cheeks flushed at the glowing look that Shirou had on his face as he pulled the blond into his arms and holding him, sharing his heat.

Nibbling on Yonekuni’s lips, Shirou pulled away and pushed the blond towards the bath with a promise to join him in a few minutes.

Nodding, Yonekuni disrobed, entered the bath and began washing up. Once again being surprised, he enjoyed his lover washing him.

As he and Shirou relaxed in the hot water, Yonekuni mused that valentines day wasn’t all that bad. He still didn’t have anything planned for his lover, but he knew he could come up with something that would make his lover moan his name and beg for more.


End file.
